Question: Solve for $u$ : $-10.74=u-\left(-11\right)$ $u =$
Answer: To isolate $u$, we add $-11$ to both sides. $\begin{aligned} -10.74&=u-\left(-11\right) \\\\ -10.74{+\left(-11\right)}&=u-\left(-11\right){+\left(-11\right)} \\\\ -10.74{+\left(-11\right)}&=u \end{aligned}$ Simplifying, we get: $u = -21.74$